Each subject will be treated with either placebo or zopolrestat. During a double blind therapy, complete neuroelectrophysiology evaluations will be obtained. A baseline sural nerve biopsy will be performed at the week 0 visit after all neuroelectrophysiology evaluations. The final sural nerve biopsy will be performed at week 78. Primary efficacy endpoints are sural nerve fiber density and composite neuroelectrophysiology.